1. Field
The present embodiment relates to systems and, more particularly, to subterranean chamber drainage and systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Various types of systems have been devised to drain water from the perimeter of a basement floor. Such drainage systems may involve drainage pipe or drainage channels used in conjunction with a sump or external drain. Additionally, various types of systems have been devised to reduce or mitigate entry of underground vapor (e.g. moist air, underground gas, radon) from basements or subterranean chambers. Such systems range from simple exhaust fans to elaborate schemes to access and remove ground gas that originates from beneath the basement or subterranean chamber to prevent entry into the chamber. A problem arises where the drainage system providing a drain conduit for draining liquid from the chamber, conversely provides an undesired pathway for ground gas into the chamber.